Digimon Tamer:Rebirth
by BlackLatios562
Summary: A portal opens and sucks Takato, Ai, Mako, and Suzie along with their partners to the digital world where they're attacked by a powerful BlackWarGreymon! They defeat him but at what cost. What's the consequences of Biomerging by death?Pairing mostly undecided...though there will be Renakato...maybe.


**Me: Hi guys! Here is another story for you guys this one focusing on Digimon! Or more importantly Takato, Ai, Mako, Suzie, Lopmon, and Impmon!**

**Pikachu: Where's Guilmon?**

**Me: Um…uh…dead…Why are you even here Pikachu this is a digimon story!?**

**Pikachu:*shrugs*I'm bored.**

**Me: Well then…okay…onto the summary…**

**Summary: A portal opens and sucks Takato, Ai, Mako, and Suzie along with their partners to the digital world where they're attacked by a powerful BlackWarGreymon! They defeat him but at what cost. What's the consequences of Biomerging by death?**

**Me: FYI this is after the Locomon movie aka Movie 6 aka The Runaway Digimon Express.**

**Key:**

"Hi" –Talking

-Hi- -Thinking

**Hi** –Digivice entry/words on the digivice/digivolution sequence/attack shout

Chapter 1: BlackWarGreymon Attacks! Takato's Valiant Sacrifice!** (I know DBZ style title)**

Takato was walking towards the park with Ai, Mako, and Suzie. Ai and Mako had recently moved to Shinjuku and actually lived rather close to Takato's house. The reason they were going to the park was simple the younger tamers wanted to play and Takato was supervising. As they were walking their D-arks started beeping and a strange ripple started to appear. Then a portal appeared and sucked the tamers into it along with their partners. The tamers and their partners fell unconscious as they fell through the portal.

-A Few Minutes Later-

Takato was woke up by a loud voice.

"**Terra Destroyer!"** Luckily Takato's 'Tamer Reflexes' kicked in and he grabbed a card from his card holder.

"**Digimodify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield Activate!**" Guilmon, who was also now awake, had a shield with a symbol that looked like a sun appear attached to his arms which he used to guard his tamer and friends. The others woke up and digivolved their partners.

"**Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!**"

"**Biomerge Activate!**"

**Matrix Digivolution**

**Lopmon Matrix Digivolve toooo…Antylamon!**

**Warp Digivolution**

**Impmon Warp Digivolve toooo…Beelzemon!**

**Biomerge Digivolution**

**Guilmon Biomerge toooo…Gallantmon!**

Gallantmon looked to his opponent to find a black humanoid figure with yellow hair and grey and black armor.

-BlackWarGreymon! - He thought and prepared for battle…which was surprisingly one sided…to favor the BlackWarGreymon. The now de-digivolved digimon and one human groaned in pain as BlackWarGreymon charged for another attack this one aimed at Guilmon!

"**Terra Destroyer!" **The digimon shouted and fired a huge ball of red energy at the black on red dino.

"Guilmon No!" Takato shouted and got in front of his injured partner. As the blast got closer Takato turned and nodded before the attack hit ripping Takato apart into data bits. Before BWGreymon could either attack again or load Takato's data…Guilmon loaded Takato's data causing Guilmon to glow black and purple.

**Revenge Biomerge Digivolution**

**Guilmon Revenge Biomerge toooo….ChaosGallantmon!**

"**DEMON'S DISASTER!" **Dark blue lightning shot out of the dark knight's lance and struck BWGreymon sending the warrior digimon crashing to the ground fizzling in and out of life.

"Time to end this! Justice _shall_ be served! **JUDECCA PRISION!**" The knight's shield glowed and fired a beam of destructive energy out of it destroying BWGreymon. After loading the dead digimon's data ChaosGallantmon fell to the ground and the young tamers rushed to the dark knight digimon.

"Takato! Guilmon!" They screamed as the dark knight fizzled.

"S-sorry I-if I scared y-you k-kids" The knight said in a gravely, surprisingly not dual, voice. Impmon noticed this but didn't say anything.

"T-Takato" The children cried out as ChaosGallantmon broke into data. They were surprised when the data recollected into a digiegg. They were surprised when the blood-red Hazard symbol on the digiegg glowed and shot out a red beam opening a portal to the real world. Ai grabbed the digiegg and the remaining tamers and digimon jumped through the portal.

-Real World-

The young tamers came out in the real world in front of a building with a sign that said 'Matsuki Bakery'.

"So…*sniff* who's going to tell Takato's mom and dad?" Mako asked. All the tamers looked to Lopmon. Lopmon sighed and took the digiegg carefully and walked into the building.

"Mrs. Matsuki" The brown bunny said drawing Takato's Mom's attention away from what she was doing.

"Oh your one of those digimon right?" Mrs. Matsuki asked. Lopmon nodded careful not to drop the digiegg.

"Yes my name is Lopmon I am the partner of Suzie Wong" Lopmon introduced herself.

"Isn't Suzie one of those kids Takato takes to the park sometimes?" Lopmon nodded.

"Yes, but I have something very important to tell you." Lopmon took a deep breath preparing herself to tell a mother that her own son _died_ and is now an egg.

"This egg I'm holding is…your son" She said and Mrs. Matsuki gasped.

"What do you mean?!" She shouted.

"When Takato took us to the park a portal to the Digital World opening and we were sucked inside. In the Digital World we were attacked by a powerful digimon and Takato sacrificed himself to save us...he died and Guilmon absorbed his data causing a Biomerge and when the battle was over Takato became this digiegg." Lopmon explained and Mrs. Matsuki stared at the digiegg that was her son.

"The egg will hatch right and he'll be okay right?" She asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know…but I think it's best if Impmon and I take care of the digiegg. We are digimon and when I was a Deva I worked in the nursery**1**…I know how to care for digieggs." Lopmon told the human mother who reluctantly, very reluctantly, nodded.

"Y…your right I would probably mess something up…I don't even know how to care for a chicken or bird egg! What good would I be with something like this…just please…take good care of him" The mother begged the small bunny digimon who nodded.

"Of course…good bye. Thank you for your time" The former bunny deva walked out the door. The young tamers looked to the bunny.

"How'd she take it?" Impmon asked.

"Surprisingly well actually" Lopmon said.

"So what now?" Suzie asked.

"We take of the digiegg until it hatches." Lopmon said.

-A Week Later-Suzie, Ai, and Mako's School-Recess-

The digiegg that held Takato lay in the grass as Ai backed away from the bully.

"I said not tell anyone!" The bully yelled at Ai.

"I-I d-didn't Tokashi**2**!" Ai stuttered fearfully as she backed up.

"You must have because the teachers were giving me looks! I told you if you told anyone I bullied you I'd beat you! You stupid monster loving freak!" Tokashi yelled and reared his fist back, neither kid noticed the glowing egg.

-Please someone help me- Ai thought. Her brother was off at the other side of the playground with his friends including Suzie. And Impmon wasn't allowed on the playground or in the school.

-A Moment Earlier-

The digiegg glowed and morphed. Takato opened his eyes. He didn't have any time to question where he was, what happened, or anything else because he heard…

"You stupid monster loving freak!" Takato looked to see a boy with blond hair rearing his fist back facing a terrified Ai. Takato didn't know what came over him…he just felt like he _needed_ to protect Ai and in a blur of speed he was stand next to the blond hair boy, who had punched and almost hit Ai, grabbing the blond's wrist tightly. Takato noticed he had a gauntlet on his arm that was a black version of Guilmon's hand except it had a symbol that looked like a combo of Calumon's symbol and the Hazard symbol in purple(Calumon's symbol) and dark blue(Hazard Symbol) on it.**3**

"T-T-Takato!" Ai shouted happily glad that her friend was back…though he was different…a lot different. Tokashi looked to see what stopped him and saw Takato and promptly freaked…and screamed…loudly.

"Y-your one of those monsters!" Tokashi screeched. Takato was confused for a second then…

"So what! You attacked my friend I don't like people who attack my friends" Takato said in an eerily calm way that freaked Tokashi more. Takato noticed his voice seemed to be more childlike yet more mature than before at the same time.

"What's going on over here?" A teacher had heard Tokashi's scream and had come over.

"I don't know what happened before I hatched but when I did this kid…" Takato raised Tokashi's hand," Was about to punch Ai and I stopped him." Takato explained.

"I see…Tokashi it is against the rules to bully. I am calling your parents and you go to the Principal's office." The teacher said and Takato let Tokashi go and Tokashi glared at him before stalking off.

"Ai I leave it to you to make sure this digimon is taken to where the others are" The teacher said before going to make sure Tokashi actually did what he was told. As soon as Takato turned around he was tackled by a crying Ai.

"T-T-Takato y-your back! T-thank y-you!" She sobbed into his chest. Takato hugged the young tamer.

"Takato your back!" Mako and Suzie's voices reached Takato's ears.

"Ye- What the!" Ai and Mako's digivice glowed and changed. It now had half of the ring around the screen black.

-Oh dear- Takato thought.

"**Partner added…HazChamon"** The device spoke and Takato sweat-dropped.

-Well I guess I'm HazChamon- Takato thought.

"Well I guess I'm your guys' partner now as well as Impmon" Takato said.

"But can you scan me so I can know my attacks and stuff." Takato sweat-dropped when Ai and Mako gave him a blank look.

"Just point the back of the digivice at me" Takato told them and they did so. A hologram of Takato's new form appeared. Takato was now a humanoid mostly black version of Guilmon. He had a long sleeve blood-red jacket with the symbol of chaos on the back. Claw like gauntlets on both arms, a long black tail with dark blue, blood-red, and dark purple rings around it. His dark grey chest had the chaos symbol on it as well. He had an angle wing and a devil/dragon wing. He still had five fingers, but they were clawed now. His hair was gone but his goggles remained…except they were darker blue and the rims were purple. Takato's height was practically halved as he was as tall as Ai, Mako, and Suzie. He had a black belt on with a smallish blood-red pouch on it. His teeth were now sharper and he had 2, slightly longer then the other teeth, fangs.

**HazChamon-**

**Level-Rookie**

**Attribute-Virus/Vaccine hybrid**

**Type-Chaos Soldier**

**Family-Nightmare Soldier**

**Prior Form(s) -Unavailable**

**Attacks-**

**Black Breaker-Claw is surrounded in dark energy and is used to slash the enemy.**

**White Break- Claw is surrounded in light energy and is used to slash the enemy. **

**Black Sphere-Fires a sphere of dark energy infused fire.**

**White Sphere-(Guess...if you cant guess, here) Fires a sphere of light energy infused fire.**

**Hazardous Overload- The user uses the power of the hazard to boost power tremendously for a short amount of time.**

**Chaos Awakening-User uses a shockwave of chaotic energy to destroy its enemies. This uses up a lot of energy, though it does hit ONLY the intended target(s).**

**Catalyst Burst- Uses the power of the light of digivolution aka the Zero Unit to digivolve the user or a target for a short amount of time. The time is longer depending on how much energy is used for the attack. The minimal amount is 5 minutes.**

"What did that teacher mean by taken to where the others are?" Takato asked.

"Oh yeah! Follow me!" Ai exclaimed before rushing off. When Takato caught up she was standing in front of a shed that had a sign on it that read 'Digi-Shed' and had crudely drawn versions of Impmon and Lopmon's heads.

"This use to be a tool shed but the school said that digimon can't come in the school so they made the tool shed a digimon shed." Ai explained before, literally, pushing Takato inside.

"Have fun!" And she closed the door and rushed back to the playground. Takato sweat-dropped as he turned around to see Lopmon and Impmon staring at him wide eyed.

"T-Takato!" Impmon and Lopmon shouted.

"Hehe…Hi guys" Takato laughed. Takato explained what happened at the playground and had to restrain Impmon from going and killing Tokashi.

"Let me go Goggles! I need tah teach t'at snob a lesson he won't soon forget!" Impmon shouted struggling against Takato's hold. Takato sighed as he held the imp digimon tighter.

-This is going to be a long day- He thought bitterly.

After an _hour_ Impmon decided he _didn't_ want to be arrested…or at least have some cops _attempt_ to arrest him. Takato decide to open the pouch to see if there was anything in it. To say he was surprised at what was inside would be an understatement. Inside the red pouch was an entire 'world'…a black void-ish world. Inside this world was…

-Takato's deck he had on him when they went to the digital world

-The rest of Takato's cards

-Some new cards including-Megidramon, Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, Fanglongmon, the Demon Lords (Impmon was very happy to see a certain one), and Imperialmon Paladin Mode…2 of them!

-Some bread and water

Takato was still surprised at the new cards and was gaping like a fish…until Impmon slapped him upside the head.

-After School-

Takato and Impmon decided to play the card game.

Impmon lost…a lot…and complained.

"One more game! I'll beat you…" Impmon was interrupted by the door opening.

"Impmon, Takato, Lopmon!" The young tamers shouted as they step into the shed.

"Hi guys/Hello/*grumble*Hi" The two digimon and human turned digimon said at once.

-After the Excitable Kids Calmed Down-

"Um shouldn't we go tell my mom that I'm alive?" Takato asked. The kids nodded.

-After Going to the Bakery and a Tearful Reunion and telling a mother that her son was now a digital monster and has tamers-

"Well she took that well" Mako said.

"Well!? She went ballistic!" Impmon shouted and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Yeah Mom's a bit emotional" Takato deadpanned.

"Really! I didn't notice" Impmon said sarcastically. Takato shot him a dark look then he sweat-dropped.

"I think this is fate's sick humor…remember Guilmon always called me Takatomon." Takato sighed sadly at the mention of the digi-dino.

"Where is Guilmon?" Ai asked.

"He's… gone. I thought we were biomerged or something…but he's not here!" Takato exclaimed sadly and the other frowned saddened by the loss of a friend. Ai hugged Takato.

"I'm sorry Takato" She said and Takato just nodded.

"It's alright…it's kinda weird considering I sacrificed myself to save Guilmon and this happened…again fate has a sick sense of humor." Takato sighed hugging Ai as they walked.

"We should go tell the others I'm…mostly okay" Takato suggested and they did so and got various reactions.

Henry-Was happy his friend was okay and saddened by the loss of Guilmon.

Terriermon- While saddened about the loss of Guilmon made a horribly joke about Takato going into heat which made Takato nervous about said part of digi-nature.

Rika-Didn't show that she was happy that Takato was back and sad that Guilmon was gone. She did hint to this by saying 'I'm glad you're still a gogglehead'.

Renamon- Similar to Rika but she showed more emotion and offered to train Takato in hand to hand combat.

Kazu- Like the others was glad that Takato was back and sad that Guilmon was gone…and he made some comments on how cool it must be to be a digimon.

Gaurdromon-He really didn't have a reaction.

Kenta- Exactly like Kazu minus the comment.

MarineAngemon- Takato wasn't really sure… though it did look happy…then sad.

Jeri-Like everyone else…though she did say Takato was almost as cute as Guilmon now…Takato didn't really like being called cute. Also his face turned as red as Guilmon's face was at the comment.

-At Ai and Mako's House(Suzie stayed at her house when they went to tell Henry-Early Night-

"Mommy**4** were home!" Ai and Mako shouted as they entered the house. Ai and Mako's mother,Ako Tuoji**5**, walked into the room.

"Welcome back,why were you out so late I was beg..." She stopped when she noticed Takato.

"Who is he?" She asked nervously. Ai and Mako looked to Takato confused then back at Ako.

"It's Takato...he hatched and now he's like this...and our partner as well." Ai said. Ako sighed.

-Not another one, at least what I saw of Takato he was polite. Hope he's still like that...wait?-

"What about his mother?" Ako asked.

"We told her what happened at she agreed Takato should be here...she said she was glad he got and I quote 'a job even if it is one I wouldn't have expected'." Mako explained and Ako nodded.

-She is an different mom...I certaintly wouldn't be the same in this situation- She thought.

"Fine as long as he doesn't act _anything _like Impmon does sometimes" She agreed and Ai and Mako sweat-dropped and Impmon chuckled nervously.

"Thanks Mom!" Ai and Mako shouted happily.

"Thank you " Takato said politly. Ako sighed in relief hearing Takato was still polite.

"Well it's getting late it's time for bed time" Ako said and Ai and Mako groaned before dragging Takato to their bedroom. Impmon chuckled before following.

"Night lady" He said as he walked pass Ako, who sweat-dropped.

-At least he said good night- She thought before walking off to do what ever it is she is gonna do.

-Ai and Mako's bedroom-

Once Ai and Mako had their night clothing on they hopped onto their beds,after putting another mattriss next to the one already on the floor,this one for Impmon, for Takato.

"Night Ai,Impmon,Takato" Mako said sleepily.

"Night Mako,Impmon,Takato" Ai yawned.

"Night" Impmon grumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight Ai, Mako, Impmon" Takato yawned before all four fell into slumber.

**AND...END CHAPTER!**

**Me: Well there yah have it the first chapter of Digimon Tamers:Rebirth! Hoped you yeah THIS STORY IS STAYING 'T' RATED!**

**Author Notes:**

**1-I know Antylamon was the guardian of a gate to Zhuqiaomon's castle but in this story she also worked in the nursery.**

**2-Random name.**

**3-** **This is the symbol of chaos (originally made by…uh…the guy who wrote the story 'Lost' for digimon…sorry guy who wrote 'Lost' your name slips my mind right now) it looks like the hazard symbol but instead of a triangle in the circle it's Calumon's symbol**

**4-For this story Ai and Mako ONLY have a mother...um their father,if he even existed in the show at the point of the digimon leaving, left between the time the digimon left and the begging of this story.**

**5- I don't know there mom's name or their last name so...yeah.**


End file.
